


How Did This Happen?

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard to remember exactly how things happened, especially when the past pays you a visit. A parody of How Did This Happen? by Udongerge. Yes, I'm aware that the songs have the same name. I wonder how that happened?





	

Over the mountains and through the oceans,  
It comes, it comes,  
The end of the world  
Escape, escape  
There’s a lot of flowers  
Trauma, trauma  
Time can’t heal these wounds  
Power down, power down  
How did this happen?  
How did this happen?  
No matter what happens,  
One must be patient  
My mind’s, my mind’s  
Worrying about the future  
People withdraw from reality  
Everything’s perilous  
Some words are forgotten  
Let’s go, let’s go!  
How did this happen?  
How did this happen?  
Fatefully and fatally,  
The past that I was avoiding paid a visit  
Though you’re consciously wishing for the Recurrence,  
What do you think it’ll accomplish?  
Though you seem indifferent,  
Aren’t you sick of this never-ending play?  
Though I worry, I move forward  
The ripples are making the ocean shiver

Hither and thither,  
It’s going to restart  
Calm down, calm down  
And act enigmatic  
Who will profit by it?  
A proper solution could be found  
Here or somewhere  
My vision’s clear  
How did this happen?  
How did this happen?  
I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,  
But brooding about it isn’t comfortable  
An old joke’s stuck in my head,  
And though it’s dumb, I can’t help but laugh  
Humans have become aliens  
I’ll always be working with you  
Let’s happily greet everyone,  
Even if they’re a little wicked  
I’m too old to pretend to be young  
The snack for today is castella  
I remember that you died today  
My grief just keeps on growing  
Is it alright if I leave you this flower?  
I haven’t seen it in a long, long time  
How did, how did this happen?  
How did this happen?


End file.
